


my little monster

by dynethedyingdankmemes



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Angst, Gen, Protect Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Sentimonster Adrien Agreste
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27269725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dynethedyingdankmemes/pseuds/dynethedyingdankmemes
Summary: Emilie and Gabriel couldn't have children.But Emilie was determined.Sentimonster Adrien theory.
Relationships: Emilie Agreste/Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	my little monster

Emilie Agreste and Gabriel Agreste had always wanted a child.  
They tried for a long time.  
"Emilie, i'm so sorry to say this, but you are sterile. You and Gabriel will never have children." said the doctor.

~

Emilie and Gabriel had found the Miraculouses of the Butterfly and the Peacock on a trip to Tibet.  
Emilie quickly became friends with Duusuu, the Kwami of manifestation. Duusuu explained the powers of her brooch to Emilie, saying that if Emilie donned the brooch, she could create an artificial being.  
Emilie realized what this meant for her and she went to tell Gabriel  
"You are seriously going to make a- a thing and call it our child?" said Gabriel.  
"Yes, yes i am. And i will love him with all of my heart."

~

"Duusuu, spread my feathers."  
Emilie said as her clothes trnasformed into a long blue dress with peacock feathers. Her hair and skin turned blue. She plucked a feather and fused it with a photo of her and Gabriel. She used all of her strength to create a being that took the form of a small baby that would grow and age over the years.  
"Fall my feathers."  
Emilie detransformed and started to cry tears of joy as she looked at the sentimonster.  
it was a baby with sunny blonde hair and emerald green eyes just like Emilie's.  
Emilie cradled the baby sentimonster as Duusuu smiled, happy that her manifestation power could help this family.

~

"His name is Adrien. It means dark one, like the dark cloudy night that i created him during."  
Emilie said as she handed the infant to Gabriel.  
"This creature isn't our son Emilie. He never will be." said Gabriel.  
but overtime, Gabriel started calling Adrien his son.  
more than a decade went by, and Adrien had grown into a sweet and kind hearted boy. But Adrien's very existince was draining Emilie. She fell into a coma.  
Gabriel knew he would awaken Emilie, whatever the cost.


End file.
